


Mirror

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mirror Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx
Summary: Kyle Larson has a kink, and it's not what you expect ;)





	Mirror

“Oh, fuck! Do that again.”  
“This?”  
“Kyle!” I looked down my body where Kyle was nestled between my legs. His tongue making a flat point, licking at my clit. “Fuck” I moaned, grabbing onto his hair and pulling.   
“Does that feel good, baby?” I whimpered, closing my legs and locking Kyle’s head in place. He laughed pushing my legs apart and smiled up to me. His lips were covered with my wetness and that smirk! “I’ll take that as an yes.” I wanted to make a comment about how smug he was but his tongue was back on my clit and his fingers teased with my entrance.

I was beginning to feel the warmth of my orgasm building, my legs shaking with every lick on my clit. “Daddy,” I said breathlessly, trying my best to stay still but my hips betrayed how much I needed him.

I sat up on my elbows, grabbing a fistful of hair so I could hold Kyle’s head in place and fucked his tongue. “Yes, fuck!” I threw my head back, letting a loud moan escape my lips. I could feel the scruff of his beard on my some skin, felt so rough and so good. He kissed the inside of my thigh, his fingers rubbing me teasingly. Another shock of pleasure shot through me and I needed him so bad. “Fuck me, Daddy,” I begged, “I need you.”

I flipped over onto my stomach, lifting my ass up and wiggling it back and forth and looked over my shoulder. “Please, daddy, fuck me good.” Kyle groaned, smacking me and then rubbing away the sting on my flesh.   
“I love it when you call me that.”

Kyle lined himself up behind me, the tip of his cock rubbing up and down my wetness. I whimpered when he teased my clit and let out a loud moan when he slipped so easily in. “Daddy, you feel so good.” I pressed my ass back taking in every inch of Kyle’s thick cock. 

I moved my hips forward until I felt the crown of his cock at my entrance and pushed towards Kyle. 

I did it again.

And again. 

Kyle growled as he picked up the pace. His hands finding my hips and digging into my skin.

I felt so full, so stretched. Every thrust of his cock deep in my pussy had me begging for more. I never wanted him to stop.

“Fuck me harder, Daddy.” He let out a delicious moan that caused me to whimper.   
“Like this, baby?” I yelled out as he smacked my ass, “is this hard enough for you?” He smacked me again, the sting adding to the intense pleasure I was drowning in. 

Then he disappeared. 

“Hey!” I looked to see where he went but then I was pulled towards the end of the bed roughly. “Get on your hands and knees,” he demanded, “now”. He smacked my pussy as I obeyed. I wanted to tell him to do that again but I knew he was in control now. 

“Your cunt is mine, baby girl.” I gasped as he slammed into me with absolutely no warning. “Fucking mine, whenever I want it.”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Kyle pulled out, smacked my ass and dragging his fingernails over the sensitive skin. I knew I was going to feel this tomorrow, but I welcomed the pain. 

I welcomed anything he had to give me.

Kyle rammed his cock back into my pussy, going faster and faster. I could feel the familiar rush of my orgasm hovering just over the edge. I was losing myself to Kyle. The way his moans made me clench around him, the way his hands dugged into my skin, his lips leaving kisses on my lower back. 

“Daddy,” I grabbed onto the blankets holding still as he fucked me. “I’m so close.” 

Kyle grabbed my hair, pulling my head up. “Look in the mirror.” I glanced across the room to where the mirror on the dresser sat and saw our reflection. Kyle’s dark eyes met mine in the mirror. “Look at how good we look.” He slowed the pace and I could see his cock go in and out slowly.

“I want you to watch. Watch how my cock goes disappear in your pussy.” I bit my lip watching and feeling.  
“So close,” I whimpered. Kyle pulled my hair harder, grabbing my arm and pulling me up onto my knees.

I watched in the mirror as he pushed my hair off my shoulder, his lips on my neck and then to my ear. “Watch as I make you cum.” I held my breath as his arm snuck around my belly and down to where we were connected.

The moment his fingers brushed against my clit - I was gone.

My body shook as my orgasm hit me with intense force. I leaned back against Kyle as he continued to thrust up in me. His own release spilling in me, a flame rushing through every inch of my body and lightning me on fire. 

I fell onto the bed, Kyle falling beside me and pulling me in close. He smiled down at me, “you look cute when you cum.” I immediately laughed and then covered my face.   
“What! Kyle, no.” I looked up at him and he was still giving me an earth shattering smile.   
“It’s true! I love how you close your eyes and bite your lip before your mouth falls open. You always silently swear and do this little whimper and then sighing because it feels so good.”  
I was taken aback with how much he paid attention to this, but also, it was hot.  
“It’s because Daddy makes me feel good.” I bit my lip and gave him innocent eyes.   
He groaned, and then rolled over so he was on top of me.

I wasn’t surprised at all that he was hard again, and I welcomed him with pleasure as he sunk into my come covered pussy. “Gonna tell me how cute I look again?” I teased.   
“Nah, I’m thinking this time around, you’re gonna tell me to don’t stop.”

Fuck.


End file.
